Notice Me Senpai - Milk For You!
by Minnie Haris
Summary: Kise tidak mengerti mengapa senior kesayangannya, Kasamatsu-senpai selalu memarahinya, memukul, maupun menendang. Ia pun mencari tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuatnya ceria. Komedi! Sedikit fluff? KiKasa


**_Notice Me Senpai - Milk For You!  
_**

Ringkasan cerita: Kise tidak mengerti mengapa senior kesayangannya, Kasamatsu-senpai selalu memarahinya, memukul, maupun menendang. Ia pun mencari tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuatnya ceria. Komedi! Sedikit fluff? Kise x Kasamatsu

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Saat ini memasuki musim gugur. Tim basket SMU Kaijo tetap berlatih untuk menghadapi turnamen Winter Cup. Baik para senior maupun junior yang menjadi anggota cadangan tetap bersemangat menjalankan latihan yang dipimpin oleh Kasamatsu. Tahun ini senior unggulan seperti Kasamatsu, Moriyama, dan Kobori akan mengakhiri karier basket SMU mereka. Sebelum mengundurkan diri dari tim, mereka ingin menjadi yang terbaik di Winter Cup. Latihan di musim gugur ini sangat intens, tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda.

Kise menghela napas panjang.

Latihan hari ini sebetulnya seperti hari-hari biasa. Cowok berambut pirang yang merupakan _ace_ tim Kaijo berlatih seperti yang diarahkan oleh Kasamatsu-senpai. Ia sendiri sering mendapat pujian dari Moriyama-senpai dan Hayakawa-senpai. Tentu saja dukungan dari teman-teman satu timnya membuat ia senang. Tetapi sebaliknya, Kasamatsu-senpai malah menjitak kepalanya atau menendang pantatnya.

"Mengapa Kasamatsu-senpai begitu kasar-ssu," gumam Kise sembari berjalan keluar menuju kelasnya.

Bukannya ia membenci kapten timnya. Sesungguhnya ia sangat mengagumi seniornya yang satu itu. Mereka sering jalan bersama, sekedar makan keluar atau belanja bersama. Kise sering bersamanya, namun Kasamatsu jarang tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kasamatsu-senpai selalu tampak galak. Padahal aku benar-benar suka padanya," gerutu Kise.

Ia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sepanjang lorong, diikuti tatapan terpesona oleh cewek-cewek yang melewatinya.

Kise berpikir untuk mencari tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Kasamatsu supaya ia tidak selalu cemberut dan marah-marah. Cowok tinggi itu berpikir sebaiknya berbicara pada Moriyama-senpai atau senior lain yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

.

"Kesukaan Kasamatsu?" Moriyama mengerutkan kening ketika Kise menanyakan apa kesukaan Kasamatsu yang bisa membuatnya senang.

Kise mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Hmm, entahlah, tidak banyak yang aku tahu," jawab Moriyama sambil menopang dagu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak," ucap Kise pelan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa Kasamatsu-senpai sering marah-marah. Ia jarang tersenyum-ssu."

Moriyama tertawa pelan. "Itu karena ia memang mudah tersinggung. Banyak hal yang membuatnya gampang kesal, kurasa."

Kise mencibir. Jawaban Moriyama tidak memuaskan untuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kise, kapan kau akan mengenalkan teman-teman modelmu lagi?"

"Ehm, Senpai, kau masih belum menyerah?"

Mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika kencan kelompok pada musim panas lalu*, Anggota Generation of Miracles itu sejujurnya tidak berencana untuk membawa teman-teman modelnya lagi.

Moriyama yang senang dengan gadis-gadis cantik masih bersikeras untuk mendapat pacar. Kise hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar ocehan Moriyama tentang cewek dan segera menjauh pergi.

Model ganteng itu pun memutuskan untuk mencoba bantuan anak-anak GoM

.

.

Malang sungguh malang, tidak semua anggota GoM yang membalas Kise mengenai Kasamatsu-senpai. Aomine tidak membalas pesannya, Midorima membalas dengan dingin: **_Tidak ada urusannya denganku_**, Murasakibara membalas: **_No snack no reply_**, tidak ada balasan dari Akashi karena Kise tidak berani menghubungi mantan kaptennya itu, dan Kuroko juga lama memberikan balasan.

"Ugh, mereka semua kejam padaku-ssu! Tidak ada yang mau membantuku," gerutu Kise dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Si model remaja itu ingin sekali bisa membuat Kasamatsu-senpai senang dan tersenyum jika bersamanya, hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Senior berambut hitam pendek itu lebih sering mencibir dan mengerutkan kening, terutama pada Kise. _Salah apa aku sampai membuatnya kesal,_ pikir Kise cemberut.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

Pesan balasan dari Kuroko-cchi!

….

**_Aku pernah dengar orang yang sering marah-marah itu bisa jadi pertanda kurang kalsium. Atau mungkin Kasamatsu-san memang tidak suka padamu, Kise-kun._**

….

Kise tidak benar-benar memperhatikan kalimat terakhir Kuroko. _Kalsium? Mungkinkah senpai selama ini kurang asupan kalsium sehingga ia sering kesal?_

Dengan cepat ide muncul dalam pikiran Kise.

_Semoga dengan ini Kasamatsu-senpai tidak akan marah-marah padaku lagi!_

.

.

Latihan berikutnya.

Kasamatsu sudah sampai di gedung olahraga dan mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan. Ia duduk di pinggir lapangan dan merapikan kaos kaki pelindung kakinya, ketika tiba-tiba Kise datang.

"Selamat pagi-ssu!" sapanya riang pada teman-teman satu timnya yang berada di dalam gedung.

Kasamatsu menengadah, melihat juniornya yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Senpai!"

"Oo," ucap Kasamatsu sambil mengangguk.

"Senpai, sebelum mulai latihan, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

"Hah?" Kasamatsu mengerutkan kening.

Kise merogoh isi tasnya. "Silakan, Senpai!" Ia mengulurkan sekotak susu besar tinggi kalsium pada Kasamatsu-senpai. "Susu spesial untuk Kapten!"

Kasamatsu memandang kotak susu itu bingung, lalu memandang Kise dengan alis terangkat.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Untuk kapten minum, tentu saja! Kasamatsu-senpai sering marah-marah, kudengar bisa jadi itu karena kekurangan kalsium. Jadi, aku berikan Senpai satu kotak susu berkalsium tinggi supaya Senpai tidak marah-marah lagi dan akan tersenyum padaku-ssu!" ucap Kise riang.

Mendengar penjelasan Kise yang asal-asalan itu, Kasamatsu menggeram.

"Kise…" urat-urat di pelipisnya mulai muncul.

"Senpai, kau harus minum susu ini sebelum latihan! Selain menambah kalsium, susu ini juga akan menambah energi dan menyehatkan! Lalu siapa tahu Senpai juga bisa bertambah tinggi! Susu ini sangat bermaanfaat!" kata Kise terkekeh.

"BODOH!" Kise pun mendapat tendangan tak terelakkan dari kapten tim Kaijou.

"Ouch! Sakit, Senpai! Mengapa?" Kise mengeluh dengan polosnya.

"Kau kira dengan susu ini aku tidak akan menghajarmu?!" Kasamatsu melotot sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan buang-buang waktu untuk hal-hal tidak penting! Sekarang siap-siap dan mulai latihan!"

Kasamatsu dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Kise yang terkapar sambil memegang punggungnya yang terasa perih oleh tendangan super sang kapten.

"Kasamatsu-senpai…" gumamnya dengan berurai air mata.

.

.

Latihan basket SMU Kaijou berakhir menjelang sore hari.

Langit sudah mulai berubah jingga, dengan sinar matahari yang menuju ke arah barat. Kise kembali menghela napas panjang saat berganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa membuat Kasamatsu senang dan tersenyum untuknya. Ia malah mendapat tendangan atau hardikan. Hari ini terasa sungguh berat. Setelah berpamitan dengan beberapa teman di ruang ganti, ia berjalan keluar dengan langkah berat.

Mungkin Kasamatsu-senpai memang tidak suka padaku, ya…

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kise semakin sedih dan tidak lama lagi akan menangis. Ketika menuju gerbang sekolah, ia mendapati Kasamatsu berdiri di sana.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Kasamatsu tampak menghindari tatapan cowok tinggi beranting satu itu, tetapi kemudian ia kembali memandang Kise.

Apakah ia sedang menungguku?

Kise berjalan cepat menuju tempat Kasamatsu berdiri.

"Senpai?"

Kasamatsu berpaling, menjauhkan pandangannya dari Kise.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya pelan.

"Oh, tidak juga. Aku masih segar bugar, kok."

Kasamatsu merajuk, kemudian menghela napas.

"Besok latihannya akan lebih berat lagi," gumamnya. "Aku akan pergi makan sekarang."

"Se-senpai-" Kise berharap ia bisa ikut dengan seniornya itu. Ia ingin makan bersama setelah latihan, paling tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama lagi. Namun ia takut Kasamatsu akan menolaknya.

"Kalau lambat akan kutinggal."

Kasamatsu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kise.

Barusan itu, ajakan untukku?

"Tunggu, Senpai!"

Kise berlari dan menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Kasamatsu.

"Emm, mengenai susu itu," gumam Kasamatsu dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Terima kasih."

Kise membelalak tak percaya. "Senpai, kau menyukainya?"

"Bukan, Bodoh!" tukas Kasamatsu. "Kau bilang susu itu baik untuk kesehatan! Dan lagi kau sudah memberikannya padaku! Mana bisa aku membuangnya begitu saja! Susu itu banyak manfaatnya!"

Sedikit banyak Kise bisa melihat wajah Kasamatsu memerah.

Kise tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Seniornya ini memang _tsundere_. Meski begitu, ia tetap sangat menyukainya!

"Nah, Senpai. Besok-besok aku bawakan susu untukmu lagi, bagaimana?" tanya Kise riang.

"Apaan, Kise? Mau ditendang lagi?" geram Kasamatsu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ampun, Senpai!"

.

.

.

.

Halo! Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku dalam bahasa Indonesia. Awalnya aku sedikit kesusahan dengan kosa kata bahasa Indonesia-ku yang terbatas. Jadi semoga cerita ini tetap bisa dinikmati ya ^^ Semenjak aku suka dengan AoKaga pairing, aku tetap suka KiKasa. Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba dan aku putuskan untuk menuliskan dan mempostingnya di sini. Kuharap kalian terhibur! Tolong baca dan review untuk masukan buat aku di kemudian hari supaya aku bisa menulis lebih banyak lagi dengan bahasa Indonesia. Terima kasih! ^^


End file.
